Who The Hell Is Tadashi
by Vexcinnt
Summary: The man in the Kabuki Mask has been revealed, but no one was prepared for who was really hiding behind the mask. (A sort of Winter Soldier AU for Big Hero 6 [because that's totally original]. Spoilers for the movie!) [slight Tadahoney]
1. The Reveal

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT'S THE PLAN?" Wasabi shouted as the rest of his team charged towards the strange man in the kabuki mask. Though he was unsure how this was going to turn out, he begrudgingly ran after his friends Gogo and Honey as they ran for the strange man and his army of microbots.

While they all went after the man they knew without a doubt had to be Krei, Hiro stayed behind to make sure Baymax was alright. Jumping over the rubble, he ran over to Baymax's head and waved his hand in front of his eyes. "Baymax?" he said as he clapped his hands. "Come on buddy we gotta get that guy. Let's go!"

"Hiro," Baymax finally uttered as he slowly turned his head towards Hiro, "you should exercise caution as this man does appear to want to cause you physical harm. Should we notify the authorities?"

"Notify the-NO! No, come on Baymax. We can take him. We just gotta get that mask off of him!" Hiro explained as anxiously looked back at his team, watching as Honey Lemon jumped down to the battle between the strange man and Gogo. "Come on, get up! Get up!"

Baymax did as he was, well, commanded, and stood upright, brushing off a bit of dust and rubble off of his shoulder pad. "Hiro. This man. Do we know for sure it is Krei?"

"Well who else could it be?"

"The chances of it being Krei, even with the footage we saw, are approximately three-"

"I don't care about the math, Baymax!" Hiro interrupted as he looked back to see Wasabi fending off attack after attack from Krei and his microbots. Hiro climbed on Baymax's back and made sure his suit was secured by the magnets. After all this time, all this planning, all the work that went into making sure everyone was prepared the next time they went up against this stranger, Hiro was ready to face this man. He was ready to face Krei and make him pay for what he did. For killing his brother. For killing Callaghan. He had to be stopped. Krei was obviously someone who didn't care about anyone but himself; the video showed that clear as day. It was time to end all of this, once and for all.

"We just need to stop him before he rebuilds that machine!" Hiro looked back at his team, watching in fear as well as a bit of secondhand embarrassment as Wasabi collided with Fred, which then collided with Honey and Gogo. All four of his friends looked up at the man in the mask and watched in fear as he stepped closer to them and had his microbots form a large block over the four of them, ready to smash them to pieces.

"Go buddy, go! GO!" Hiro shouted as Baymax took off towards the villain. The two circled around the man, thankfully getting his attention before he did anything to the rest of his team. "We gotta get that mask!" Hiro repeated.

Before they could make their move, the man in the mask turned away from the rest of the team and slowly made his way closer to the flying duo. Clenching his fists tight, the tall man sent a swarm of microbots towards the robot, the tiny machines taking the shape of a long tube with spike at the end. This team was the only real trouble he had, and if he took care of them here and now then things were going to be much easier.

"WATCH OUT!" cried Hiro as Baymax dodged the blast with ease.

His last nerve being tested, the man sent out more blasts, each blast seeming to come at the duo faster than the last. Hiro braced himself as Baymax rolled and made sharp turns to safely evade each blast the strange man shot at them. "_Get the mask. Stop Krei. Go home and actually get something to eat. Much easier said than done,"_ Hiro thought as Baymax continued to dive straight for the man.

The strange man then sent another blast of his microbots at the two, successfully hitting Baymax and sending Hiro flying right for the man. The two collided and both went tumbling down in a heap.

Hiro didn't fall for long. He soon collided with the villain who, in turn, had his microbots help cushion his fall. When the two finally hit the ground, they tumbled and rolled down a small flight of stairs, the villain rolling about three feet away from Hiro once they reached the bottom.

After Hiro shook his head, trying to regain his balance, and hopefully not get too bad of a headache from the fall, he looked over to see the kabuki mask lying just an inch out of the villains reach. Quickly, he grabbed the mask and held it away from the man, who still had his back turned towards Hiro as he laid there on the ground. Hiro look back at the mask in his hand before he looked to the man, panting as he realized that this was it. They had won.

He had the mask. He could see who was responsible for Tadashi's death. He could put this man behind bars and hopefully have a sense of peace with Tadashi's death knowing that this man would get what he rightfully deserved as a murderer.

"It's over, Krei," said Hiro triumphantly, feeling his heart pounding in his chest like a large drum. This was it. It was all over.

The man slowly started to get up, but still laid there on his side as his head started to turn towards Hiro. "Krei?" he softly spoke, his tone giving off the impression that the man was confused and had no idea who Hiro was talking about.

Wait a minute. That voice. Hiro knew it instantly. It sounded nothing like Krei. The only person Hiro knew that had that voice, no matter how soft and raspy it was. Hiro felt his heart stop and nearly dropped the mask when he saw who the man behind the mask was, his familiar brown eyes one of the only few things he recognized.

Though at least half of his face was scarred, Hiro recognized Tadashi almost instantly. The right side of his face a red and bumpy mess that seemed to bleed into his normal half. His mouth hung open as he breathed heavily. His right eye even seemed to be hallway open, being forced that way by the puffiness of the scar.

Despite his horrific features, Hiro felt his heart drop and his hands start to shake as he spoke. "Tadashi?"

His brother looked confused, squinting his eyes as he tried to turn over onto his stomach and kept his eyes focused on the younger boy. "Who the hell is Tadashi?" he asked.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon cried out as she and the rest of the team came to a quick halt at the top of the stairs when they saw who the strange man really was. Even Baymax couldn't quite comprehend the realization that Tadashi was actually alive. "T-Tadashi?" Honey asked.

"Tadashi," Baymax repeated, noticing the scars on his face.

Tadashi still didn't know who they were talking about, looking back at Hiro as he slowly blinked, as if remembering something he forgot long ago. "Hi…Hiro?" he asked as he looked back to the boy that laid there in front of him, sounding as if he had never heard that name before…and yet, something about it seemed familiar. No. he had to complete his mission. That was his number one priority. Finish the mission with as little bumps in the road as possible.

Hiro didn't know what to do. He felt like screaming in both his anger and confusion, crying in relief knowing that Tadashi was alive but even more grief knowing that he was trying to kill them all, or worse, that he had no idea who Hiro was. He even felt like punching his brother in the face right then and there. But he couldn't even lift a finger. All he could do was lie there and watch in horror as Tadashi quickly reached out and grabbed his mask out of Hiro's hand, stood up, looked at the rest of the team, and put his mask back on.

"Hey! STOP HIM!" shouted Wasabi.

"I'm on it!" Fred assured as he launched himself towards Tadashi. However, he didn't get far. Before Fred could send a blast of fire at Tadashi, he felt Gogo's disc slam his side, sending him away from Tadashi and slamming against a cluttered desk.

"Stop!" she shouted. "It's Tadashi! He's our friend! We have to-" Gogo was unfortunately cut short as Tadashi sent a blast of microbots towards the team, having them all move out of the way as quickly as they could. The five turned their backs towards the microbots, all worried what Hiro was doing at the bottom of the stairs. When they all slowly looked to see if Tadashi was still there, all they could see was Hiro still lying in the same spot as before, his arm that was once holding the mask away from Tadashi now lying limp on the floor.

"Hiro?" called out Fred as he lifted the eye on his mask.

Wasabi looked up as he heard what sounded like a window opening and seeing the tail end of Tadashi's trench coat trail behind him. "Alright," he said as he activated his blades, "let's go after him. Maybe we can talk some kind of sense into him."

"Wait!" Honey exclaimed with an outstretched arm, stopping Wasabi before he could make another move. She looked at Hiro, just as angry and confused as he was, as she slowly descended the stairs. She got down on her knees beside the young teen and slowly placed a comforting hand on his back as she spoke. "Hiro?"

He said nothing. He only stared at the floor, tears beginning to trail down his cheek.

"Hiro?" she asked again, her own voice beginning to crack.

"Th-that was…that was…" Hiro couldn't even bring himself to say his name; it was just so unbelievable that something like this was even possible. Why would Tadashi steal his microbots? Why would we try to rebuild Krei's machine? Why would he try to kill his own brother and friends? Why would he not even remember his own name?

"It's okay," Honey comforted. "I-it's okay."

"No, no it's not." Hiro said as Honey slowly pulled him closer, his voice growing weaker by the second. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He bit his lip as he tried his hardest not to cry. It was no use though. The tears had already started. "A-Aunt Cass. What's she gonna say when she finds out? How-how could I even tell her? I can't tell her. I can't. I can't. I shouldn't. Th-there's no way she'd believe me. It would only-"

"Hiro," Gogo said comfortingly in a hushed tone as she knelt down beside him, taking off her helmet and placing by her side.

Hiro didn't know when the rest of the team made their way down to him. He just saw the familiar yellow of Gogo's suit and the claws on Fred's feet and knew that they were there for him. Time seemed to be a blur at this point. Nothing made sense, but he didn't care. He just wanted to go find Tadashi and hug him as he cried on his shoulder and his older brother teased him about it for just a short moment until he felt the familiar warmth of his brother's arms hugging him back and letting him know that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to go after him, but he couldn't move. It was as if every bone and muscle in his body was weighted down so much he couldn't even move his hand to wipe the tears rolling down his cheek.

"Hiro?" he heard Baymax say. "I am detecting levels of…sadness, and…anger and…stress. Do you need more friends to help you calm down?"

"No, Baymax," Hiro answered. He soon felt someone pat the back of his helmet.

"It will be alright," Baymax assured. "I am sure that if we talk to Tadashi, his happiness levels will return to normal and we can-"

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" Hiro screamed, causing Honey to flinch before she hesitantly put her hand back on Hiro. "It's not…it's not okay, Baymax. It's not…" Hiro couldn't say anything else. He felt like he was going to throw up. Oh God he was going to barf all over the floor.

Baymax stepped closer to Hiro and looked back up at the window Tadashi had escaped from. "Hiro," he began, "if Tadashi is alive and is the man we were after. Does that mean we no longer need to turn him over to the authorities?"

"I don't know!" Hiro answered.

"We went after this man because we had thought he killed Tadashi. But if the man is Tadashi, then should we still capture him?"

Hiro said nothing. No one did.

"If we do, will that satisfy you?"

"Just," Hiro said with a shaky breath, "just stop Baymax. Please, just stop."

His friends didn't need anyone to tell them that they weren't going after Tadashi. They were going to stay there with Hiro for as long as he needed them. Wasabi looked at the rest of his teammates, wondering if any of them knew what their next move was going to be. If he had asked them, none of them would have an answer. They weren't feeling as strongly about this as Hiro was, but they were all angry and confused saddened by what they just witnessed. One by one, they all joined together in a sort of group hug. Even Baymax slowly joined in, sensing that everyone on the team needed his help and care.

No one said anything for a short moment after that. It was Baymax that eventually broke the haunting silence between the group. "Should we go after Tadashi?" he asked.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Gogo answered.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel like fighting anyone right now."

Wasabi looked at Fred and nodded, agreeing with his idea. It was then he noticed Hiro's hand, clenched tight and shaking on the hard cold floor. He wasted no time in moving his hand over Hiro's and taking it in his own, letting Hiro squeeze it as tight as he could.

The lens on Hiro's helmet was beginning to fog up. If it wasn't for the fact it was getting uncomfortably warm in his helmet, he wouldn't have moved his lens. But when the rush of cool air hit Hiro's face, he almost lost it. It was then that Hiro broke down in Honey's arms, hot tears dripping down his chin. Breathing seemed to be impossible for him as he sat there and did nothing as he cried. He didn't mind it when Honey Lemon pulled him closer. He didn't care that everyone was seeing him like this. He didn't even notice Honey's own tears begin to fall beside his own. He didn't care about anything. He just wanted his brother back.

No one, not even Baymax, said anything for a long while. They all just sat there with each other, knowing that now more than ever was when they all really needed each other. No one knew what the next move was, but they didn't care. Even Honey started to cry. But it was obvious to the rest of them that Hiro was hurting more than any of them. And they needed to be there for him. They needed to be there for everyone, but Hiro most of all. There was no way they were going to leave anyone by themselves anytime soon.

They didn't know which hurt most. The feelings they had when they lost Tadashi in the fire, or the feelings they were feeling when they saw him return like this.

"Hiro…" Tadashi spoke softly.

The room was dark. The machine outside the room that had been making the microbots for almost two weeks had some to a halt. Instead it sat there and collected dust. The warehouse he was held in was only discovered once by Hiro and Tadashi, but he doubted they would return again. Even if they did, he doubted they would discover the door leading to the secret room where Tadashi and Callaghan stayed and continued to plan.

His trench coat and gloves had been tossed on a nearby table, along with his mask and the transmitter that controlled the microbots. His shirt had been partially unzipped, coming down low enough so that just the tip of his white undershirt could be seen. His hair was a mess, though he supposed he should be grateful he still even had hair after what happened. Or at least, what the older man had told him what happened.

The old man, hands clasped together behind his back, paced in front of Tadashi, filled with anger that his plan wasn't happening quick enough. Things were supposed to be smoother than this! He had hoped to have Krei in his clutches by now, and instead he wasn't even done with the teleporter! "How?" he asked, still not looking at Tadashi who sat in the chair in the middle of the room, arms hanging at either side of the chair and legs stretched out as he slumped into the back of the seat. "How could you just leave them there!? You couldn't even try to get rid of them? They saw your face! Were my instructions not clear enough for you?"

Tadashi said nothing. He simply continued to stare at the floor as the old man spoke to him.

"I ask you to do one thing! Get rid of anyone who tries to stop you! And you can't even do that!" the man said as he stepped into the light. Callaghan wanted to scream at Tadashi, but he knew why Tadashi would act like this. Had he known he would have seen his brother again before the mission was accomplished, he would have taken extra measures to make sure he wouldn't have practically short-circuited like he did. "If I can't expect you to take care of a few teenagers running around with a few gadgets when you have one of the most dangerous weapons in the world at your own disposal, how can I expect you to help me put together an entire teleportation device?"

Callaghan thought he was clear when he first gave his instructions to Tadashi. Apparently, he thought wrong. "Why? Why did you stop?" he inquired.

Still, Tadashi was silent.

Callaghan shook his fists as he tried to come up with a reasonable solution to this problem he faced. "This can't happen again," he told Tadashi. "You do realize this don't you? Next time, you shouldn't show mercy. Take care of the job next time, do you understand?" When he got no response from the teen, his tone grew louder and more impatient. "Do you?!"

"Hiro," Tadashi repeated.

"What about him?" Callaghan asked.

"His name…it was Hiro…"

"Yes, and?" Callaghan said as he stepped closer to Tadashi. "What about it?"

"He knew me."

Now Callaghan was really getting worried. Anymore memories returning to him like this and he might remember everything. Weeks and weeks of planning would be all for naught. "Please. What on Earth could make you think something as preposterous as that?"

Tadashi shook his head. "I don't know. He just looked like he knew me. They all did."

"What do you mean they all did?"

"Everyone. They seemed surprised to see me." Tadashi tried his best to make sense of it all. Despite the fact it seemed impossible, the people he fought looked as if they knew him. As if he had met them before. But that couldn't have been true. He didn't know who they were at all. And yet, something about them all seemed familiar. Especially the younger one. "He thought knew my name," Tadashi added.

"Who did?"

"The young one. He called me Tadashi."

Callaghan was beyond freaking out now. He knew he was going to lose Tadashi this way if he didn't act soon. He still tried to maybe talk Tadashi out of this and hope that he would return to 'normal'. "Now, come on Yokai," he said in a forceful cheery tone as he placed a hand on Tadashi's chin and tilted his head upwards so he could look Tadashi in the eye. "Why would he call you that? That's not even remotely close to your name,"

Tadashi didn't know how to answer that. At least, not honestly. He knew the logical answer was no, but there was still something in him that was screaming, scratching at his mind trying to tell him that the boy in the suit flying the giant red robot was someone he knew. "I...I-I don't," he mumbled.

"Come on, I haven't got all day," Callaghan said, his impatient tone starting to return.

"I don't know," Tadashi responded as he looked back at the ground. "He looked like he saw me before." He slowly reached up and touched the burnt part of his face, running his fingers along his cheek. "They all did…Hiro. I know that name. He knew me."

"No he didn't."

"But he had to."

"Yokai,"

"Why would he call me Tadashi?"

"That's enough," Callaghan insisted.

"Why do I know that name? Tadashi? Why is it familiar?" Tadashi was getting louder with each question, desperate to know the answers. Desperate to find some kind of solution to the aching and burning questions that were running through his mind.

"I said ENOUGH!" Callaghan shouted as he grabbed Tadashi by his shoulders and forced him to turn towards Callaghan. "You do not know him. He does not know you. He's no one. He's a pest that has to be taken care of. If it bothers you that damn much, then don't kill him. I won't force you to kill someone as young as they are if it will bother you that much. But at least make sure they'll know not to mess with you anymore. Do whatever it takes. Break their legs for all I care. Hell, threaten their loved ones! Just make sure they don't stop you, especially the younger one. Do we understand each other, Yokai? Because God help you if the answer you have is no."

Tadashi looked into Callaghan's cold and almost hate-filled eyes, wanting to say yes. But he couldn't. It didn't seem…right. Before, he would have answered yes without a moment's hesitation. But now that he saw the boy's face up close and heard him say that name, even hearing the boy's own name, something changed. "Hiro…Hiro…"

"Dammit," Callaghan cursed as he shoved Tadashi's shoulders back against the chair. He scratched the back of his head as he walked away from the chair, not wanting to do what he knew he had to do. But then again, he had no choice. He had to see her again. He looked over to the table where Tadashi kept his mask and transmitter. Callaghan knew the only way to achieve his goal was to start over. Begin anew. Though it aggravated him to know that a slip-up like this could happen.

He walked over to a large machine that looked like a small satellite dish and rolled it in front of Tadashi. He clicked a few switches before looking up at Tadashi who was still slumped against the back of the chair, repeating the name over and over again. "Yokai," he called out.

Tadashi looked up at the machine and did nothing as Callaghan flipped one more switch and turned the machine on. Slowly, Tadashi began to sit upright as Callaghan spoke.

"Hello," Callaghan began in a happier and more polite tone. "Your name is Yokai," he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I am Callaghan. Just Callaghan. I am the only person in this world that you can trust. You are to tell no one that you are working for me. As far as the rest of the world knows, I'm dead. I died in a fire. You on the other hand, you were supposed to die in the same fire. But I rescued you. No one is to know we are alive. Now, in return for saving your life, you are going to help me build a machine. A remarkable machine, Yokai, very remarkable indeed."

Tadashi listened to every word as if his life depended on it.

"You will stop anyone who gets in your way. Except for one man. Alistair Krei. You save him for later should he ever try to stop you. You obey me and only me. You will follow my orders to the letter. You do not know the name Tadashi. Anyone who says they know you are lying. You control an army of tiny robots with that mask of yours. You must not under any circumstances lose that mask, and you will always keep your identity a secret. No one is to know who you are. Should they ever find out, get rid of them."

As Callaghan spoke, Tadashi's hands squeezed on the arms of the chairs. His brain seemed to throb as Callaghan spoke. And while Callaghan fed him all this information that seemed to be new and true, something in him, something very slight, wanted to make him remember that everything he was being told was lies, and that the young boy was someone important. Someone he knew. Someone he cared about. Someone who knew his real name.


	2. Flash Drive

It was only two days since Hiro found out the truth. He hadn't left his room once. It was like seeing Tadashi die all over again. He didn't want to eat, sleep, talk; he didn't want to do anything. Even Baymax couldn't coax Hiro out of bed with his constant ranting about how he needed to eat and have a healthy diet or get some exercise.

Hiro, sitting on top of his blankets, tossed the baseball over and over again, bored out of his mind. Baymax stood in his charging station on the other side of the room, hidden behind the paper screen that covered Tadashi's room and using his thermal camera to stare at Hiro as he waited for his next command. The only time Baymax ever said anything was every five hours when he reminded Hiro it was time for him to eat. When he asked why Hiro wanted him to stay hidden in Tadashi's old room, Hiro only said he needed some space, which Baymax thought was a good idea for his recovery. He would have deactivated a long while ago when Hiro told him he was satisfied with his care, but Baymax's scanners knew that it wasn't true.

Tadashi really did think of everything.

Hiro caught the ball one last time before he let it roll out of his hand and fall to the floor as he laid his head against his pillow, just as his Aunt entered the room with Mochi trailing right behind her. "Hey honey," she said softly, "how ya holdin' up?"

"Fine, I guess," Hiro answered, still staring at the ceiling.

Cass didn't know what to think of it. Hiro seemed to be getting better just a couple weeks ago, then all of a sudden he just looked empty again. She was grateful that he at least ate, unlike how it was when Tadashi died. "You know, the next time you decide not to go to class you might want to let your teachers know."

"I told my friends," Hiro responded. "They should take care of it for me."

It pained Cass to see Hiro like this. She tried everything she could think of to make him feel better, but he wouldn't say what was wrong. She could only assume it was a relapse of what he felt when his brother died since he finally started going to the school. "You know, it might do you some good to go and see those friends of yours. I'm sure they could help you."

"They've sent me some texts."

"And what did you do?"

"I texted them back."

"So what did they say?"

Hiro shrugged. "They just wanted to know what's up, when I was coming back, just things like that."

"Well, that's good," Cass stated with a nod and placing her hands in her pocket. "Well, I'm making a fresh batch of doughnuts downstairs if you want some." Hiro said nothing. "Fresh frosting and everything. I can make whatever kind you like." Cass didn't know exactly what was going on with Hiro, but that didn't stop her from trying any method she could think of to help him feel better. Whether it be space, food, maybe even taking days off from work just to spend time with him if she had to, she didn't care. She just wanted to see her nephew smile again. She sighed as she looked back at the stairs where Mochi sat.

"Well," she said as she looked back at Hiro, "you'll know where I'll be if you need me." She started back for the stairs, looking down at the cat as she sighed once more.

"Hey, Aunt Cass?" Hiro called out, much to her surprise.

She quickly turned around and asked optimistically, "Yes?"

"C-can I have a lemon glaze one? With those white frosting stripes?"

"With or without sprinkles?"

Hiro paused before he finally made eye contact with his aunt and gave her a hopeful smile, "Surprise me?"

"Sprinkles it is!" she exclaimed as she went down the stairs, Mochi looking at Hiro and mewing once before following Cass.

Hiro kept his smile for a few moments after his aunt had left the room before sinking into his pillow. Aunt Cass may have thought she wasn't the best parent, but Hiro knew for a fact that she was great at cooking. He could already taste the doughnut melting in his mouth.

"Hiro," Baymax called out from behind the screen.

"If you're gonna say anything about me eating then don't worry, I think Aunt Cass' doughnuts work just fine. Sugar is part of a balance diet after all," Hiro stated with a sarcastic tone.

Baymax moved the screen slowly out of his way and blinked before responding, "That is true. But that is not what I was going to say."

"Well then what were you gonna say this time, Baymax?"

The robot stepped out of Tadashi's room and walked over to Hiro's bed. "I think it is best that you contact your friends. I'm sure they want to talk and be with you in this time of need."

"Not now, Baymax."

"I highly recommend you go outside and get some fresh air. Would you like to go flying? Flying makes your neurotransmitter levels increase greatly."

Hiro shook his head as he propped himself up on his bed. "No thanks buddy. I'm just not in the mood right now."

Baymax said nothing for a short moment, looking around the room for something that he thought might cheer Hiro up. "I would like to help you, Hiro. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can go help Aunt Cass in the kitchen. See if she needs help making those doughnuts." Of course, when Hiro said that, Baymax immediately began walking towards the stairs, fully intending to do as Hiro asked and help his aunt in the kitchen. "Woah! Woah there big guy. I was just joking."

"Oh," Baymax said as he turned around. "Is it another expression?"

"Nnnot exactly. J-just forget it," Hiro explained as he moved and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his computer and wondering if he might be able to distract himself that way. "Just, do whatever you wanna do, Baymax."

"I want to help you."

"Then just, be quiet for a bit. Okay?"

"I have been quiet. But if you want me to be quiet some more, if you think it will help, then I will." Baymax started to walk back towards his station as Hiro got out of his bed and sat down in front of his computer. Moving his mouse and making the screen come to life, Hiro first looked at his emails and saw nothing of interest. Before he could do anything else, he noticed his phone blinking with a bright green light, the light that showed he had a text message he hadn't opened. Turning on his phone, he saw an old message from Gogo that he had received twenty four minutes ago.

Though he could guess what was inside, he grabbed his phone and opened the message anyways. The message read as:

_Hey Hiro._

_I know what you're going through alright? We all do. We need to meet up. All of us. Honey said she found something earlier that you need to see. I'm on my way to go see what it is now. We'll be at your place later to talk. I'd put pants on if I were you._

Hiro was hoping that they would text again when they were on their way so he could let them know that he wasn't particularly in the mood to be with any of his friends at the moment. Turning his phone off and looking back at his computer, Hiro was interrupted by Baymax calling out to him.

"Hiro, did you invite your friends?" he asked.

"No," Hiro answered, swirling his chair around to look at Baymax as he looked out the window, "why?"

Baymax placed his finger on the window as he pointed and answered, "They are pulling up in a pink car."

"Who is it?" Hiro asked as he got up and quickly walked to the window.

"Wasabi, Honey, and Gogo."

Hiro looked out the window and watched as he friends stepped out of the car and walked as fast as they could to the entrance of the café, Fred awkwardly climbing out of the car and running to catch up.

"Oh look. It's Fred!"

"Yeah, I can see that," Hiro said as he moved to the stairs, walking down them and reaching the top of the next flight of stairs as he heard his friends enter the café. He heard his aunt welcome them, each of them returning her 'hello'.

"Is Hiro upstairs?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro hoped his aunt would say no, knowing how upset he was. He should have known better though, his aunt was always one to want the best possible thing for him.

"He's, uh, he's upstairs. I'll go get him."

"That's okay, Aunt Cass!" Hiro called out from the top of the stairs. Gradually, Hiro descended the steps and looked at his friends, giving them a forced smile as he waved to them. "Hey guys," he welcomed.

"Hiro!" Honey exclaimed, taking a couple steps towards him and having to stop herself from running up the stairs and giving him a hug. "H-how are you?"

"I'm good," Hiro answered.

Gogo held up a flash drive as she took a step towards the stairs. "We've got something you might want to see."

"Can it wait?"

"I'm gonna go ahead and say 'no'," answered Wasabi.

Hiro looked at his friends and sighed, knowing he couldn't just say no, and not just because he would more than likely get some kind of lecture from Aunt Cass. They all went through the same thing he went through after all, and if they thought that whatever they had for him was important, then the least Hiro could do was give them his attention. Hiro turned around and waved his hand as he said, "Come on. My room's up here."

"Don't get too loud," Aunt Cass told the group as they all walked in a line up the stairs. "I just got done cleaning this place and I'd prefer it not be a pig sty when you leave."

"I don't think vacuuming just the carpet in the living room and doing the dishes counts as cleaning Aunt Cass!" Hiro called out as his friends followed him. Hiro didn't need to turn around to know that Wasabi was having a mini panic attack for fear that the place Hiro and his aunt lived in was an actual pig sty. Lucky for him the living room was actually very well kept.

Hiro led his friends up to his room, looking around and feeling a little embarrassed at the small mess that was known as his room. The mess itself was only an unmade bed, a few scattered clothes, a cluttered desk, and a few other knick knacks here and there. There was plenty of room to move around in the room and not trip over anything and while the rest of the group had no problem with it, Wasabi had to keep his mouth shut when he saw a hamper filled with dirty clothes and even more clothes piled right next to it.

"Hello Gogo. Fred. Honey Lemon. Wasabi. How are you?" Baymax greeted the group, each of them returning his hello. "You all seem to be in good health since we last met. Have you been taking the news well? My sensors indicate that you seem…nervous, and…anxious. What seems to be the trouble?"

They said nothing at first, but Honey, eager to not let the silence drown them out, quickly stepped forward and answered, "Oh, we're fine, Baymax. Thank you. We just saw something a little, uh, interesting is all."

Hiro leaned against his desk, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked at his friends. "Alright, what's so important?"

Gogo showed him the flash drive again. "This."

"A flash drive?"

"We went back to the island to see if there was anything else we missed," Gogo continued, "Well, by 'we' I mean Fred gave me a ride in his chopper and I looked around the place for a bit. Those computers were broken but we managed to find the hard drive. It had a ton of stuff saved on there." Gogo didn't voice it, but part of her was hoping that she might have found Tadashi there.

Hiro reached out for the flash drive. "Ooookay," he said as Gogo handed the shining piece of plastic to him. "So, what exactly did you find?"

"Callaghan," answered Fred.

"Callaghan?" Hiro repeated. "What's he got to do with any of this?"

"Just watch," said Gogo as she nodded towards Hiro's laptop.

Wasabi took a couple steps closer to Gogo and leaned forward, whispering and hoping Hiro couldn't hear him. "This is crazy. Can't we just tell him?"

"Tell him what?" she responded. "We're not even sure of what it is."

"Then how can you know it's that important?"

"I don't know, okay? I just do. Call it...call it a hunch."

"We're scientists. We don't have hunches!"

As the two bickered, Honey moved to Hiro, waiting for the flash drive to load on his computer. "How've you been doing?"

Hiro didn't know how to answer that honestly, so all he did was keep his eyes focused on the screen and answer, "I dunno. Okay, I guess."

Honey wanted to believe him, but she knew that he was just saying that so she didn't worry even more about him than she already was. "You sure?" she urged. "I mean, we'd understand if-"

"Let's just," Hiro interrupted before he sighed and continued, "let's just not talk about it right now if that's okay."

"Hiro, I hate to tell you, but I don't think that's going to happen." She hated that she had to tell him that, but it was the truth. They were all there; they all saw the man behind the kabuki mask. It was something they had to discuss sooner or later. And truth be told, Honey preferred that it be sooner than later.

* * *

><p>Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty. Tadashi jumped down from the bar and rolled his shoulders as he breathed deeply. Rubbing one bicep, he moved over to the table and grabbed his water bottle, taking a quick drink before he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his neck. His sweat soaked shirt had been tossed aside just a few minutes ago and if it wasn't for the fact that the sweat was making the fabric stick to his shirt, he would have kept it on the whole forty-five minutes.<p>

He wiped his forehead as he sat in the chair and took in several deep breaths, ending his workout for the day. As he did so, his hand rubbed against the burnt and deformed part of his face, pulling slightly at the upraised skin and causing him a slight bit of discomfort. He had to stop himself from looking up and staring at the mirror at the other side of the room. He had come to hate his appearance after Callaghan told him how he had gotten that way. He could picture himself with a normal face, a face that wasn't as hideous and deformed as his. If it wasn't for the fact that people would more than likely get uncomfortable and try to get away whenever they saw him in public, he'd ask Callaghan for some time off and actually go out. Get some fresh air. But he knew he'd say no, and not just because of how he looked, but that he was supposed to be kept hidden at all costs unless he was wearing his mask.

As Tadashi touched the normal side of his face and wiped his other hand on his black shorts, Callaghan knocked on the door and entered the room, holding a coffee cup in one hand and placing his other in his pocket. "Get a good workout?" he asked.

"Yes," Tadashi answered.

"Good. You should rest now. You're going to need it." Callaghan stepped over to the other side of the table and set his cup down. "Tomorrow, we continue with the plan."

"What will I have to do?" Tadashi asked, adjusting himself and sitting up straight as he awaited his orders.

Callaghan smiled as he leaned on the desk and went on to explain. "I think it's time we hit the final phase. All of the necessary parts have been collected, and the man responsible will be out in the open tomorrow when he unveils his new building. That's when we attack."

"We?" Tadashi inquired.

"Yes. You'll continue with your part, but as for me, I've made a few changes. I'll explain more tomorrow." Callaghan moved away from the desk and began walking towards the door. "I'll bring your dinner in shortly."

Tadashi said nothing, but instead wiped his forehead again as he leaned forward, placing his arms on his knees and using his towel to wipe off his bare shoulders.

"Oh, and one more thing," Callaghan said, standing in the doorway. "Answer something for me, would you?"

Again, Tadashi said nothing and only looked at Callaghan as he awaited his questions.

"Who are you?"

"Yokai. I was in a fire. Everyone thinks I'm dead, and it needs to stay that way."

"What is your purpose?"

"To help you build a machine to get back at Krei."

"And while doing this, what are your rules?"

"Don't be seen without the mask. If I am seen, take out anyone who saw me. If they say they know me, they're lying and are trying to get me to stop helping you. I am dead and should stay dead."

"Good," Callaghan complimented with a nod. "Remember that and we'll hopefully have no more mishaps like we did last time."

While Tadashi was told that he was seen the last time he was out, all he could remember was their face and that they thought they knew him. They called him a weird name, a name he didn't recognize. Callaghan would only say that they were the enemy and that they had to be stopped. "Sir?" Tadashi asked as he stood from the chair.

"Yes?" Callaghan responded as he was about to leave.

"This man, Krei, what exactly did he do?"

Callaghan was instantly reminded of the last time he ever held his daughter, the last time he ever talked to her. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. All you need to know is that he's a terrible man. He's hurt people, Yokai. And I'd bet my life that he'd do it again without so much of a second thought."

That wasn't enough. Tadashi needed to know more. "I-I get that, I do. But sir, I need to know what this man did. I-If I'm going to help you get rid of him, I need to know what he did to justify this."

Callaghan was beginning to get annoyed with Tadashi's curiosity. Still, it wasn't something he knew he could rightfully get mad at. The boy was a morally good person in his past life; his conscience was more than likely eating at him. He supposed that the boy could know at least a little. Just enough that he would know what he was doing was right.

"The man is a killer."

"A killer? Who'd he kill?"

"Someone close to me. Someone close to a lot of people. He'd say he wasn't responsible but in the end it was his choices and poor judgment that led to her death." Callaghan bit his lip, remembering the last time he saw his daughter smile. Krei took everything away from him, and now it was time to take it back. "By doing this, we're going to avenge her death and show him what it's like to lose someone you care about. We take care of that stupid complex of his. Then, I'll take care of him personally." Callaghan paused for a short moment before he asked, "Is that enough justification for you, Yokai?"

Tadashi didn't know what to say at first, but he did get his answer. "Yes sir," he answered. "Wait," he quickly said, reaching out for the older man. "The girl. What was her name? Can I at least know that?"

Callaghan thought about it for a moment, but in the end decided that her name wouldn't hurt anything. "Abigail. Her name was Abigail."

Tadashi breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded to his master. "Thank you, sir."

Callaghan returned the nod and glanced out the door before looking back at Tadashi and saying, "Go clean yourself. I'll bring you your food soon. Then you should rest. Tomorrow is going to be a very important day, Yokai. For both of us."

As Callaghan left the room, Tadashi went back to the table and grabbed his wet shirt off of the table and tossed it aside to the pile of other clothes he had worn. Callaghan didn't offer him much, but three meals a day, some clothes, and a private room with a bed, a place for him to work out, and a bathroom were all that Tadashi really needed to feel at home. Though something about this place never did seem to strike him as 'home', though he couldn't tell what it was. Tadashi did wonder however what Callaghan would do with him after they took care of Krei, but it didn't matter. All he knew was that Callaghan was there to help him. He offered him food, clothes, and shelter. Callaghan was, as far as Tadashi knew, the only person he could consider to be his family.

* * *

><p>Hiro sunk in the back of his chair, pushing himself away from the desk as he minimized the tab and closed the video. No one was saying anything. All Hiro could hear was breathing. He didn't yet understand the importance of the video, but he at least now knew what happened to the project that Tadashi was trying to rebuild. "Okay, so how is this important again? What does Callaghan have to do with any of this?"<p>

"Well," Honey spoke up, "we all thought maybe Tadashi was working for Krei, right? To rebuild the machine?"

"Yeah?"

"We think it might not be Krei."

Hiro thought about what Honey said for a moment, glancing back at the screen as he tried to make sense of it. "You think it might be Callaghan?"

Honey shrugged, not saying anything.

"Callaghan's dead, Gogo," stated Hiro.

Wasabi stepped forward. "Well it does make sense. I mean, he lost his daughter. I'd want to get back at Krei too if I was him."

"Okay, fine, Callaghan started the fire to try to kill Krei, maybe; but what about Tadashi?" Hiro asked, standing up and moving his chair to the side. No one answered, much to Hiro's dismay. "Come on you guys! Tell me you didn't come all this way just to show me this! So what, Callaghan lost his daughter, but then why was Tadashi wearing that suit, using _my _microbots, and trying to _kill_ us?"

The group looked at one another, not knowing what to say. They all understood Hiro's aggravation, but none of them could offer anything than a simple shrug or even an apology for Hiro's loss.

Hiro's hand started to clench into a tight fist, biting his bottom lip as he waited for answers that never came. "Well? I'm waiting!" he finally stated. "Any ideas will work just fine you guys! If anyone, _anyone_, has an idea why my brother didn't know who I was, who any of us were, and tried to kill us I'd be happen to listen!" Hiro could feel the tears starting to form. He hoped that if he was to cry, he'd be able to hold his tears back until his friends left. He didn't want them to see him like this.

"Uuuhh, welllll," Fred dragged out, everyone quickly turning to look at him. Once he noticed everyone's eyes glaring right at his, he immediately took a step back and waved both of his hands dismissively. "You know what, forget it. It's nothing."

Gogo shook her head as she responded, "Oh come on! At least you're speaking up! We've got nothing!"

Fred didn't want to speak his idea, knowing that it was a ridiculous one and that there was a good chance he was wrong, but when he looked at Hiro and saw his eyes filled with depression and loss and overall looking as if he had lost all hope, he had to say something. "Well, Callaghan died in the fire right?"

"Yeah?" Wasabi asked.

"Well, what if he didn't?"

As Fred expected, the room was silent.

"Okay, hear me out on this one," Fred continued as he counted his points on his fingers, "someone started that fire, right? And Callaghan and Tadashi we thought died, right? Well, Tadashi's alive…apparently. So why not Callaghan?"

Again, no one made a sound, though they did look as if they were thinking Fred's idea over.

As Fred saw it, it looked as if everyone was wondering why Fred would even suggest such an idea. "Yeah, alright, I know. Not my best idea."

"No!" Gogo interrupted, holding out a hand to stop Fred. Her finger started to wag as she connected the dots, seeing where Fred was going with his idea. "No, no, no, that could be it," she whispered. "Okay, so both Callaghan and Tadashi survived the fire, right?"

The rest of the group nodded in agreement as she went on.

"Okay, okayokayokay, so-so what if, Callaghan started the fire, got Hiro's microbots and Tadashi went in to save him. Callaghan got Tadashi, and did something so that they survived the fire and got out before anyone saw them. Callaghan made more microbots and since he didn't want to be caught, he's using Tadashi as his cover." Gogo stopped her rambling, thinking everything over once more now that she had said it out loud.

"That still doesn't explain the memory loss," stated Honey.

"Well I don't know how to explain that! It was just an idea!" Gogo reiterated, placing one hand on her hip.

"It does make sense though," Wasabi assured. "Not a lot of sense, I mean, it doesn't explain his memory loss or why Callaghan would use Tadashi in the first place, but it does make some sense."

"It's enough for me," Hiro said, looking over to Baymax. "You ready to go after this guy, buddy?"

"I am ready. Just as soon as we all put on our protective armor," Baymax answered.

Honey quickly stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Hiro, wait, let's think this through. We don't know where Tadashi is, we don't even know if Callaghan really is involved in any of this."

Wasabi folded his arms as he started to pace by the foot of Hiro's bed. "She's right. It's just an idea."

"Well it's the only idea we have! And we can't just stand here and do nothing, can we?" Hiro asked. "We've got to find him! We've got to make him remember us!"

"Listen, Hiro," Honey spoke softly, "we want to find Tadashi just as much as you do. Believe me, we do. But we can't just go out and look for him at any random warehouse in the city. We'd probably never find him. And even then, we'd probably just lead him right to the city."

"Well that's a good idea, right?" asked Fred. "We get his attention, we can talk to him, solid plan, right?"

Honey didn't look back to Fred as she replied, "It's really not." She looked back to Hiro as she continued, "Even if we did get Tadashi out in the open, we don't know what kind of damage he'd do or how many people he'd put in danger. Even if we did get him out in the open there's no way of knowing if he'd listen to you. To any of us."

Hiro didn't know what to do now. Aggravated as he was, Hiro had only one thing on his mind. Tadashi. He had to see him. He absolutely had to talk to him, even if it was to just look at him and hope that just seeing his younger brother would bring back some memory. "Well we have to try! We can at least do something!"

"Hiro," Gogo said, "we're not going to sit here and do nothing forever. We just need to be patient. All we can do for now is wait until he shows up again, and then we go after him." She looked around the room to the rest of her friends as she went on, "Let's just keep our eyes and ears open. News stations, radio reports, police scanners, anything we can use to know whenever Tadashi shows up. Until then, we can't go back to the island or that warehouse. Tadashi's smart; he knows we'd look there again."

"Unless," Fred interjected, "he knows that we know that he's that smart. So he'd stay there knowing that we would know that he's too smart to stay there when in actuality he really is smart enough to stay there while we're dumb enough to think otherwise and think he's not that smart."

The group only looked at Fred with blank and emotionless faces.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Aaaaanyway," Wasabi said as he slowly looked away from Fred and went back to his own thinking, "Gogo's right. We need to keep our eyes out for anything suspicious."

"Like what?" asked Honey.

Baymax raised his finger as if he was about to make a very valid point in this argument. "I have just scanned for Tadashi. I found no result. But if it would help, I can use my scanners to look for Tadashi every ten minutes."

"Five," Hiro said, standing up and moving back to his desk and sitting down in his chair.

"If you think that would be better, then I will scan for Tadashi every five minutes. I can also listen to the police scanner frequencies and be notified whenever someone with the description of Tadashi has been reported."

Gogo nodded, thinking it was a solid enough plan. "Good thinking Baymax."

"How could he not find Tadashi?" Honey asked her friends. "I thought his scanners could go for miles."

"Tadashi must be hiding somewhere Baymax can't see him," Wasabi answered.

As Hiro sat in his chair, he tried to think about what he might say or even do once he saw Tadashi again. Other than try to not get killed, all he knew he could do was try to get Tadashi to listen to him for even just a few minutes. Hiro knew that if he could just get his attention for that long then he was sure to get Tadashi to remember something. Any memory, no matter how small, would be immensely helpful in restoring Tadashi to his former self.

"Hiro?" Honey asked, Hiro looking up at his friend as she gave him a hopeful smile. "It's gonna be okay."

Hiro once again tried his hardest not to let his tears start to fall in front of his friends, though he had a feeling that they all felt like shedding a tear or two for their fallen friend as well. "I just want him back," Hiro said.

"We all do," Wasabi answered, kneeling down beside the chair and putting his hand on Hiro's shoulder, trying his best to reassure him that he wasn't going to go through this alone. "We'll get him back. Trust me. We're not gonna give up."

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Hiro exclaimed. "How could he not remember me? Remember any of us? How did he survive? How did he get my microbots? Why is he trying to rebuild Krei's machine?"

Wasabi shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you. All I know is that we're going to find out one way or another. But first thing's first," Wasabi looked to his friends as he continued, "we need to get through to Tadashi."

"How?" Hiro spat. "We don't know if he'll listen to us! What are we supposed to do? Hold him down and hope he'll actually pay attention to us?"

"If that's what it takes," Gogo answered.

"Hiro, I promise you, I'll force Tadashi to sit down just long enough so I can wrap him in a whole roll of duct tape if I need to so he'll listen to you," Fred reassured.

Hiro rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Thanks, Fred," said Hiro. He looked around the room to rest of his friends and gave them a small nod, "Thanks, guys. For-for everything."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Gogo remarked with a smirk.

"Is it time for another…group hug?" Baymax inquired, holding out his arms in preparation should the answer be yes.

While Hiro was about tell Baymax the answer was 'no', Honey had already stood up and gave Baymax the hug he asked about. "I'll take that hug, big guy," she giggled.

Hiro looked past his friends and at the screen that covered Tadashi's room. He didn't know how they were going to do it, but he was certain that one way or another they were going to get Tadashi to listen to them; even if it meant having to take a few punches. But Hiro was willing to go through any of the pain he might get. He had to. For Tadashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy CRAP people really seemed to like this! Well, a promise is a promise. People seemed to like this, they faved it, followed it, so I guess I have no choice but to continue this thing. And I'm not complaining either, this fic is actually kind fun! I still need to think of a definite ending and figure out how I'm going to get there, but in the meantime I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! <strong>

**Reviews/comments are always welcome!**


	3. His Mistake

**Sorry this took a while. Just got done with finals and needless to say, life got a little stressful. Also, sorry this chapter's a little short but hopefully you guys will like it anyways!**

* * *

><p>Sitting in his room, Hiro closed the tab on his computer and spun around in his chair, bored out of his mind. He had tried to find himself any kind of distraction from what he had learned yesterday, but none seemed to do the trick.<p>

Thankfully, his phone began to ring before he started ripping out his hair. He quickly answered it as he stood up and jumped onto his bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling as he answered, "Hello".

"Dude! TV! Channel nine!" shouted Wasabi.

Hiro sat upright as he tried to think of what was so important that he needed to turn on his TV right then and there. "Why? What's up?" he asked as he got off of his bed and began to move towards the stairs leading to the living room.

"Just turn it on! It's Krei!"

Now Hiro understood the importance. "What's happening?" he asked as he rushed down the stairs.

"Nothing yet," Wasabi answered.

Aunt Cass was still downstairs in the café, the lunch rush just now beginning to dwindle down, so Hiro had the room and the TV all to himself. Grabbing the remote, he turned the TV on and pushed the button marked 'nine' and waited for the channel to appear. Sure enough, just like Wasabi said, Krei's face was onscreen in some kind of news report.

"Ooookay, so, what? The news is doing some story on Krei?"

"Just wait," Wasabi assured.

"Is he watching?" Hiro heard Fred say in the background.

Wasabi was quick to silence Fred. "Yeah, yeah he's watching. Sshh."

Hiro watched as the picture of Krei changed to a panning shot of some new building that was being opened in town. A pedestal with microphones attached was waiting at the front, behind it a long red ribbon as if an opening ceremony was about to commence. As the news story went on, the anchor explained that Krei was going to officially open the building later that day and was sure it was going to be a wonderful ceremony.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Hiro asked.

"We think he's gonna be there."

"Krei? Of course, he's opening the building, right?"

"No, not him, dude. Tadashi."

Hiro almost dropped the phone. The sudden realization of what this could mean made him want to sit down, but his eyes were kept glued to the TV screen just in case something might happen, though he didn't know what. "So-so what makes you think Tadashi would be there?"

"Well we all thought Callaghan might go after Krei, right? This would be the perfect time! He's out in the open about to unveil some project or something, I dunno. It seems like the perfect opportunity!" Wasabi was fast when he spoke, his words almost slurring together. Hiro could hear keys shuffling on the other end as Wasabi continued, "Fred and I are gonna go get Honey and Gogo. We'll be by your place to pick you and Baymax up, then we can get our suits and go over to where Krei is and watch out just in case-"

"Woah woah woah!" Hiro interrupted. "Suit up? We don't even know if Tadashi or-or even Callaghan are gonna be there! Shouldn't we, I dunno, wait or something?"

"Hiro, it could be too late if we just sit here and wait for Tadashi to show up. We need to be there to stop him if he does try anything."

Hiro sighed, knowing Wasabi was right, but wasn't looking forward to having to fight his brother. He knew Tadashi was stronger than he was physically, and even then he had that army of microbots to help him. Hiro just had to hope that this time, Baymax and the rest of his team would be enough to stop him. Hiro gulped, trying to gather himself as he turned off the TV and went back upstairs. "So, uh, when do you think you guys will get here?"

"Soon, hopefully. Just have everything ready when we do. We need to get there as soon as possible."

"Yeah. Yeah no worries, I'll, uh, see you when you get here. Be safe."

As Hiro ended the call and entered his room, he looked over to Baymax and gave him a friendly nod. "Hey, Baymax. Looks like we're going after Tadashi sooner than I thought."

"Oh?" Baymax asked. "Have you located him? My scanners have yet to pick anything up. Perhaps he is still hiding in a protected room."

"No, no we haven't technically found him. We just think we know where he'll be," Hiro explained.

"Should we, 'suit up?'" Baymax asked, stressing out the last two words as if it was a phrase he still didn't yet understand.

Hiro grabbed his shoes and slipped them on as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Yeah, in a minute. Everyone's gonna meet up here before we head out to watch Krei."

"Do you believe Tadashi wishes to harm Krei? Is that why we are going after him?"

"That's the plan," Hiro answered as he slipped on his second shoe. He stood up and adjusted his shirt as he grabbed his jacket and walked over to Baymax. "You ready, Baymax?"

"I will be. Just as soon as I put on my protective and flying gear," Baymax answered.

Rolling his eyes, Hiro headed downstairs and made his way to the lab. He had no idea how any of this was going to turn out. But he knew that he was going to try his best to end it all today. One way or another, he was going to get his brother back.

* * *

><p>As Tadashi put on the trench coat, he heard a knock on his door. He didn't need to say anything before Callaghan entered and folded his arms as he leaned on the doorframe. "Are you ready?" he asked.<p>

"Almost," Tadashi answered. He grabbed the mask off of the hook it was hanging on and placed it on his head, adjusting it and making sure it was in the right position so he could see as much as he could out of the narrow eyes on the mask. "Ready," he answered.

"Good," Callaghan said as he moved out of the doorway and gestured out of the room. "It's time."

* * *

><p>"See anything yet?" Gogo asked as the team, flying on Baymax, made their way over to the building Krei was unveiling.<p>

"Nothing yet!" Honey responded, looking around for any sign of the microbots. "Are we sure he'll even show up? It's a bit obvious don't you think?"

Wasabi shook his head as he looked at her. "No, it makes perfect sense. He's out in the open so he might as well get him while he can!"

"But why does he need the machine?" Fred asked, still keeping his arms up as if he was Superman flying over the city with a protective and watchful eye.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough," Gogo answered.

"Sooner than we think!" Hiro shouted as he pointed ahead of them. "Look!"

The team looked ahead and saw the building, still a ways off in the distance, being swarmed with microbots carrying three large curved pieces over the building. When they were connected, a bright light started sucking everything up as if it was a large vacuum.

"The teleport!" Wasabi exclaimed! "He's using the teleport!"

"Yeah we can see that genius!" Gogo shouted back. "What do we do now?"

"Turn that machine off! I'll deal with Tadashi!"

As the group hurryingly made their way over to Krei, Tadashi held the man up by his shirt, forcing him to watch as his building was sucked into the teleport bit by bit.

"PLEASE!" begged Krei. "I-I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! JUST LET ME GO!"

"It's too late for that," answered Tadashi. "I've been instructed by my master to make sure you don't come out of this alive, so if you have anything to confess or ask God forgiveness for, I'd do it now."

"Your master?!" Krei asked as he heard windows shatter beneath him. "We-well who? Who's your master? I can reason with him! I'm a reasonable guy! Come on!"

Tadashi tried to hide his laughter at Krei's useless pleading. "I'll tell you who sent me. But you'll gonna have to wait a little bit. Just enjoy the show for now."

"TADASHI!" Hiro screamed, grabbing the masked man's attention. The team landed in a safe distance on the entryway to the courtyard in front of the building, Hiro jumping off of Baymax and taking a couple steps closer to his brother, reaching out as he tried to calm and reason with him. "Put! Him! Down!"

Suddenly, at the sight of the boy, Tadashi remembered a few vague details about their last encounter. His face, his voice, the name he called him before. But none of it meant anything. All he remembered about the boy was that he would stand in his way of completing his mission, and the only thing he could do was get rid of him and the rest of his friends. The robot would especially be difficult, but with as many microbots as he had at his disposal, it shouldn't take too long.

Tadashi had his microbots wrap around Krei and hold him position. "Don't go anywhere," Tadashi commanded as he floated higher up to be at an eye level with the boy.

"Tadashi please, don't do this!" Hiro pleaded. "I know you're in there somewhere!"

Tadashi said nothing as the boy shouted nothing but useless begging. He took note of how his friends were getting ready to attack, readying their weapons waiting for the moment he would make any kind of move to attack them. Tadashi readied his own weapons, slowly advancing on the team as he said nothing in response to the young boy's exclamations.

"Hiro," Gogo whispered as she grabbed her discs, "I don't think Tadashi wants to talk right now."

"Just let me try! Don't do anything, if we're gonna fight then at least wait until he makes the first move!" Hiro turned to look back at his brother, this time reaching out to him with both hands as he went on. "Listen, we don't want to fight. We just want to talk."

Still, Tadashi said nothing. This time, he sent a blast of microbots at the group, separating them all as they dove in different directions in order to evade the attack. Sending the microbots after each member of the group, Tadashi focused his attention on the smaller boy who had just climbed onto the back of his robot companion.

"BE CAREFUL, GUYS!" he called out to the rest of his team as the fought their way through the army of tiny machines. He turned to look back at Tadashi just in time to see Baymax block another attack, tiny microbots flying right past Hiro's head. "Just listen to us!"

Tadashi ignored everything the boy was saying, something about him seeming…off.

Though he wished he could stay focused on Tadashi, he knew he had to stop the teleport before it sucked up the rest of the building. If it was unstable before then it was sure to be unstable now. Hiro knew he couldn't get too close to it or else risk being sucked into the portal himself, so there was only one logical way to destroy it. He had to get the mask off of Tadashi. He'd lose control of the microbots, and then the tiny robots holding the machine up would fall apart thereby breaking the teleport and stopping Tadashi from carrying out whatever plan he had.

"We need to get that mask, Baymax. Think you can handle it?"

"As long as you are not hurt, then yes. I do believe I can get it."

Tadashi sent another blast at the duo before they could say anything else to one another. As Baymax protected Hiro from the attack, Hiro looked around to try and see how his friends were doing. For the most part, they seemed to be doing really well against the microbots. Fred seemed to be having the most fun; Hiro could hear his screams even as high up as he was through the sound of the microbots

All of a sudden, Hiro had an idea. It was a crazy one, but one he knew had to work. When the attack was over, Hiro reached out to Tadashi again and shouted, "WAIT!"

Tadashi stopped, curious as to what he would try to say next to get him to change his mind and actually listen to whatever absurd thing he had to say next.

Hiro, slowly and cautiously, took off his helmet and smiled at his brother. "Tadashi," he spoke, "please, listen to me. It's me, Hiro. You remember me, right?"

Tadashi remained silent, but not for the reason Hiro assumed. The boy's face was familiar to Tadashi. So familiar, he practically froze where he stood. His arm began to lower as he tried to make sense. Tadashi? Hiro? He had never heard these names before but yet it seemed as if he had known them his whole life. Callaghan had warned him that his enemy would try to play tricks on him, but he didn't say something like this would happen. He had to stay silent, that much was certain. He raised a hand to attack, but still the boy kept talking.

"Just hear me out!" Hiro said as he stepped down from Baymax.

"Hiro, I would advise you to stay behind me as I can withstand his attacks whereas you could fall off and injure yourself," Baymax said as Hiro stepped towards his brother.

"I-I'll be fine, Baymax, trust me," Hiro responded as he kept his helmet close to his side. "Tadashi, do you recognize me?"

Tadashi stood there, not moving a muscle. The only part of him that moved was his coat flowing and flapping through every gust of wind that passed by.

"I'm your brother. You remember Baymax?" Hiro asked as he turned to motion towards the large robot. "I mean, you probably don't recognize him now, sorry about that, but-but you built him. A healthcare companion, remember? You built him a-and you helped me build these microbots. For the expo, do you remember that?"

The expo. Tadashi flinched as yet another memory came back to him. A fuzzy memory at that, but a memory nonetheless. Something about a fire, and tiny robots. A puzzle was beginning to form inside Tadashi's head, but he had no idea what kind of picture it was turning out to be. He looked away from Hiro as he tried to clear his head. He had underestimated what kind of trickery this kid was going to do, but he wasn't about to let him do it again. He raised both arms, a large wave of microbots forming behind him as the Krei building continued to be destroyed.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro screamed in a panic, stopping Tadashi from doing anything else. "A-Aunt Cass! In the café! Your favorite donut was the-the chocolate crème filled one with the chocolate frosting! She kept making them because you said they were your favorite even though no one bought them that much! We have lunch with her every Saturday! Sandwich and salad, remember?"

Tadashi was beginning to get a headache, and a painful one at that. All of these things this boy was telling him made no sense, but yet they echoed throughout his mind as if they were something he had known long ago. They rang with truth, try as he might to shut them out.

"Do you even remember your own name?" Hiro asked. "Tadashi, please, at least tell me you know your own name. Tadashi Hamada, come on at least say it! Your name is Tadashi Hamada!"

"MY NAME!?" Tadashi screamed, using the microbots to move himself closer to Hiro and getting almost two feet close to him before Hiro could even take a step back. "My name," Tadashi said as he flipped his mask up, revealing his scarred and anger-filled face, "is Yokai."

Hiro almost wanted to scream. There had to be a way to get through to him! "No! No it's not! It's Tadashi Hamada! I'm your brother, Hiro! Do you see those guys?" Hiro pointed below to his friends, still teaming up to fight whatever microbots came their way and more than likely worried that Hiro was in more danger than they were being up there trying to reason with Tadashi. "Those guys are your friends! Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, Gogo! From school!"

Tadashi looked down at the colorful team of heroes, pausing as he tried to process what Hiro was telling him. "Hon…Honey Lemon?" he asked before grabbing both sides of his head and groaning in pain. This wasn't right! None of this was right! None of this made sense! His head was screaming as he tried to figure out what this meant. What any of this meant.

"YOKAI!" someone called from below. Hiro turned around to see someone standing by themselves, looking up at the three of them with their hands by their side.

The man didn't need to say anything else before Tadashi used the microbots to descend and get closer to the man. "Sir, I was just going to-"

"Take me up there. I want to speak with him."

Tadashi was confused, not knowing why on Earth Callaghan would want to speak with the kid. "But sir, I don't think-"

"Now, Yokai."

With a sigh, Tadashi responded with, "Yes sir." Begrudgingly, Tadashi had his microbots form around Callaghan's legs and carry him up alongside Tadashi.

"Who is that guy?" Hiro asked as he watched as the two came closer and closer, setting his helmet down and anticipating the arrival of the strange man.

Once Callaghan was close enough to see Hiro, he folded his arms and slowly shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Well you just had to poke your little nose into other people's business, didn't you?"

Hiro didn't know what to do. His anger and confusion was starting to boil inside him, ready to explode at any moment. "You…" was all he said at first as he stepped closer to Callaghan. "We were right. It was you! You-you're behind this?"

"Oh, well I can't take all the credit. Yokai here has done fantastic work himself."

"His name _isn't_ Yokai. It's _Tadashi_!" Hiro urged, looking at his brother, waiting for the moment everything would click into place

"I'm afraid you're wrong there, boy." Callaghan looked at his counterpart and said, "Yokai. Give us a moment please."

Tadashi nodded and moved away from the two, floating down away from the two and giving them their privacy as he looked down at the other heroes fighting the microbots and turning all of his attention towards them, making sure that they wouldn't get the upper hand so easily.

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, why couldn't you just let things be? It's not like I'm hurting you. I'm just doing what's right. So why don't you be a good little boy and-"

"STOP!" Hiro screamed, his hands slowly starting to form fists. Even Baymax was ready to attack and go after Tadashi whenever Hiro gave him the word. "You're using him. And for what? Revenge? This isn't going to bring her back, Callaghan!"

"You don't think I know that?" Callaghan shouted in reply. "You think I don't know that Abigail is gone forever? Because of him! I've already talked to that monster; he knows who's really behind all of this. I could get rid of him right now if I wanted to, but I'd rather he enjoys the show while he still can."

Hiro shook his head as he took another step closer to the older man. "Listen to me. Give. Me back. My brother," he commanded. "Do it and we won't bother you."

"No can do, son," Callaghan answered without any hesitation.

Hiro clenched his teeth as he looked down at his brother, his mask still flipped up as he watched the battle below ensue. "How does he not remember us? How did he forget everything?"

"Simple," Callaghan went on to explain. "At the expo last year, one of the students invented a machine that could scan a person's brain and project their memories for all to see. He won, of course, and soon became a student at the university. While he did his own research and projects after moving on from the memory machine, I simple made a few adjustments, tweaked a few things and voila! Memory wipe technology was possible. Of course I had to do my best to keep it a secret, but that was the easy part."

"But why him?" Hiro asked. "Why Tadashi?"

"Simple. He went in after me."

"What?"

"I started that fire to plan my escape. I needed to disappear for a while. When Tadashi came in and saw me using your microbots to protect myself from the fire, his head was hit by a falling beam, knocking him out." Callaghan looked at Tadashi as he continued, "I went to save him, but I wasn't able to save all of him. I treated his wounds before he woke up, and as soon as he did I used the memory swipe to alter his mind and have him think exactly what I wanted him to think."

"But why him?" Hiro asked. "Why did you even need him in the first place?"

Callaghan chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he answered, "Well isn't it obvious? I had to disappear, Hiro. If he was caught he was told not to let anyone know that I was in charge. If he was seen without the mask on, people would suspect it was him, not me. I had to protect my own identity too you know."

"And if Tadashi wasn't there that night?"

"I would have used someone else. Tadashi was just, if you want to look at it this way, at the right place at the right time."

Now it was all starting to make sense. Hiro looked down at Tadashi and bit his lip, trying to think of what Callaghan would do with him when this was over. "He can't work for you forever."

"And why not?" Callaghan asked.

"He's my brother! He needs to come home!"

"Oh Hiro," the older man responded, "I'm not stopping here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after I'm done with this so-called 'Technology Institute', I'm moving on to bigger things. Yokai will be a better vigilante than your pathetic attempt at being a supposed hero."

Hiro was starting to get confused again. "A vigilante?" he asked. "What, you're just gonna set him loose and tell him to protect the city or something?"

"Set him loose?" Callaghan repeated. "Why, of course not. He'll still work for me of course, except he'll be the one in the field. And with his microbots and my intellect, this city will have no choice but to listen to me. Soon I'll make sure that no one will have to go through the same pain I went through when I lost my Abigail."

"It doesn't have to be this way, Callaghan!" Hiro implored. "Please, just let my brother come home! This isn't going to work! You think just because you get away with Krei we'll stop fighting? We made a promise, Callaghan! They're getting their friend back, and I'm getting my brother back!"

Callaghan only smiled in return before looking down and whistling towards Tadashi. "Yokai!" he called out, getting the boy's attention. Tadashi rose towards the two, keeping his eyes fixed on Callaghan and refusing to look at Hiro the whole way up.

"Sir," he said.

"Take care of him would you?" Callaghan told him, looking at Tadashi with the same smile he had given Hiro. "I'd like to go have another chat with my dear friend Alistair Krei."

"Yes, sir," Tadashi responded as he looked to Hiro and moved in-between the boy and Callaghan.

"Well it was fun, Hiro!" Callaghan said as Tadashi moved between them. "If you're smart you and your friends will leave now while you still can."

"You can't do this Callaghan!" Hiro shouted. "You can't do this to him! He looked up to you! He trusted you!"

Callaghan only smirked as he replied, "That was his mistake."

Hiro took a step back in shock at the man's response. Whatever kind of man he thought Robert Callaghan was before was obviously wrong. This kind of man was dark, cold, and had no problem with letting one brother fight the other.

"Yokai, if you please," Callaghan politely asked.

Tadashi had the microbots slowly carry Callaghan back to solid ground, Hiro all the while picking up his mask and holding it with both hands before he gave one final attempt at making his brother see the truth in what he was about to do. "Tadashi, please just listen to me. You don't have to do this. You can still stop this. All of this. You can come home. With me, with Aunt Cass, Baymax, your friends, we all just want you home."

"Tadashi," Baymax said, getting the attention of both the boys. "I feel as if it would be beneficial to Hiro's health if you did come home. His neurotransmitter levels I feel would increase greatly, thus completing his treatment."

Tadashi only scoffed at the robot and turned his attention back to Hiro. "You just don't get it do you? I'm not this person you think that I am."

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'm NOT!" Tadashi cried out. "My name is Yokai! I work for Callaghan! When we're done with Krei, we're going to protect this city from anything that tries to hurt anyone. And if that means I'll have to stop you, just a little kid, then so be it." Tadashi moved his mask back in front of his face, raising up both arms and calling his microbots to him.

Baymax took a few steps closer to Hiro, leaning over on bended knees as he said, "Hiro, I advise you to get on. You would have fewer chances of getting hurt on my back as you would standing in the open."

Regretfully, but knowing that what Baymax said was true, Hiro got on Baymax's back and secured himself on the magnets. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Tadashi was meaning to hurt him, his own brother, in order to get what he thought he wanted. "Tadashi, please. I'm your brother."

"No," the older brother responded. "You're not." As he spoke, the microbots arrived and formed several circular clusters with spikes on the end, ready for the attack on Tadashi's command. Tadashi raised one outstretched hand to the duo and uttered, "The only thing you are to me," closed his fist, "is in my way." With that, Tadashi quickly opened his hand, stretched out his fingers, and sent the army of microbots at his own brother.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that happened.<strong>

**Reviews/Comments are always welcome!**


	4. Headache's

**So yeah, a bit of an apology is in store.**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this! Stuff came up and I eventually lost my muse and had no intention of writing this story. When my muse _did_ come back, it was for another story! I promised myself however I wouldn't drop this story at all! I know the whole 'Tadashi is alive' bandwagon is old and cliche, but when I started this story the fandom was relatively new so I thought this story was a pretty good idea. I still like it though, and I can tell from all the reviews/follows/fav's it's gotten that people love it too! Thanks again for all the wonderful comments/reviews you guys left!**

**In fact the Winter Soldier idea itself is an idea the whole fandom seems to enjoy. I've seen art for this AU since before I even started writing the fic (actually roughly an hour after I saw a piece of WS AU art I started writing this thing).**

**So yeah, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Headache's<strong>

Everything was a bit of a blur.

The Microbots had successfully shoved Hiro and Baymax, causing them to fall for only a few seconds until Baymax activated his rockets. As the robot tried to steady himself, Hiro watched as Tadashi leaped for him, microbots in the shape of a fist with spikes on the knuckles.

Baymax raised both arms to block the attack, making Hiro his first priority. "TADASHI!" Hiro shouted as the Microbots continued to slam against the robot's arms. "YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME!"

His brother gave no response. Hiro could only assume that his expression was the same as the mask he wore.

"HIRO!" Honey called from below.

Hiro didn't hear his friend call out for him, his attention focused solely on his brother. The second the swarm of microbots let up, Baymax dived for Tadashi, wrapping his large arms around him before he could command anymore robots to attack. They landed back where they had started, Hiro jumping off Baymax and running to his brother.

"Hold him there, Baymax!" Hiro commanded, the robot holding Tadashi's arms and chest down with his large hands. Though his legs thrashed, Tadashi wasn't going anywhere.

Now Hiro had the chance to take the mask off and stop those microbots. All that was left afterwards was to at least try to get his brother to listen to reason.

Tadashi stopped his thrashing when he saw his brother come closer, his hands reached out for the mask. He turned his head, trying to move as much as possible in the hopes that the boy wouldn't be able to get a good enough grip on his mask for just a few more seconds.

"Tadashi, stop!" Hiro exclaimed as he tried to calm his brother. "Trust me; I'm doing this for your own good."

As Hiro finished speaking, microbots appeared from both sides of Hiro and shot at the robot, knocking him off of Tadashi and continuing their assault until the robot had slammed against the ground, leaving a small crater of debris as a result. Injured, Baymax slowly tried to stand up, but soon found himself falling back down, his suit starting to fall apart bit by bit.

As Baymax fell, Tadashi backhanded Hiro away from him, the teen just within inches of the edge of the small platform they stood on. Despite the fact Hiro still has his helmet on, the smack still left him a little disoriented.

Tadashi shook his hand, sore from hitting the helmet, as he stood up, towering over the much younger boy. He stepped closer, knowing that Hiro could do virtually nothing to fight back without his robotic guardian around to help him. Hiro reached out slowly as he took steps away from his brother, knowing that he was fully capable of hurting him and suspected he wouldn't hesitate to throw him over the edge.

"T-Tadashi?" Hiro asked as he took cautious steps. "Tadashi, there's not any way you might just stop and listen to me for just a minute, would you? Huh, bro?"

Tadashi raised his hand to Hiro, fingers clenched, and called his microbots. The swarm of tiny machines soon appeared, forming a small ball covered with spikes in his hand. Before Hiro could respond, Tadashi threw the ball at Hiro's head.

Hiro ducked out of the way and turned to see the ball stop in its descent and move back to Tadashi's hand. The spiked ball spun slowly in Tadashi's hand, who glared at Hiro as if awaiting the boy's next move.

"I guess I'll take that as a 'no' then?" Hiro asked rhetorically.

Tadashi formed another ball in his other hand, and began throwing them at Hiro. The vigilante ran out of the way, both of the balls stopping in midair just a few feet behind Hiro and quickly returning to Tadashi's hand so quickly that there was almost no pause between the throws. Hiro rolled out of the way, landing on bended knees before running for his brother, dodging the weapons Tadashi threw at him. The only hit Tadashi managed to get was when one of the balls started to retract and made contact with Hiro's shoulder, knocking the boy off of his balance for just a quick moment.

As Hiro lunged for the taller man, Tadashi simply stepped out of the way, reached out, and grabbed the long ear on the side of Hiro's helmet. He tried to throw the boy back in front of him, but was only able to pull the helmet off of the boy's head. As he turned around to look at the boy, whose eyes seemed to grow wider as the fear started to consume him, Tadashi threw his helmet over the edge, Hiro's fear increasing as he watched the helmet fall.

Hiro looked back at his brother and began to take cautious steps away, beginning to really fear for his life at this point. "Tadashi, come on man, just hear me out on this, okay? Come on just think, think about the names. Tadashi. Hiro. Come on they have to sound a little familiar, right?" But Tadashi didn't let up, despite Hiro's efforts to keep him away.

Hiro soon found himself at the edge of the platform, waving his arms as he tried not to fall. Now there was nowhere for him to go.

Tadashi knew that he had the boy now. He wanted to end this. He just wanted to get all of this over with so he could go back to his normal life, if he could even call it that. What Callaghan said had to be true, but yet something about this boy kept eating at him, wanting to at least pause and listen to the boy. But he was speaking lies. He had to have been. He had to be rid of him.

As Hiro tried to balance himself, Tadashi grabbed him by the fabric underneath his armor, lifting Hiro up so that he was eye level with the masked man. Hiro grabbed Tadashi's arm, but let himself be lifted, knowing that if he was dropped he might fall. If he could reason with Tadashi, and coax him to put him down gently, then maybe he would listen. It was now or never.

"Your name is Tadashi Hamada. You live with me and Aunt Cass in her café."

"Be quiet," Tadashi finally spoke.

"We share a room. You helped me build those microbots!"

"I said," Tadashi smacked the side of Hiro's head, leaving a large red mark on the boy, "be quiet."

Hiro took deep breaths, trying to calm himself, sucking in his lips as he looked to his brother again. "You're a student at SFIT! Out parents died ten years ago!"

"Shut UP!" Tadashi turned and slammed Hiro on the platform, the boy's ear ringing upon the impact. Microbots covered Hiro's hands and ankles, securing him in place so he couldn't outrun Tadashi anymore. Tadashi stood over Hiro, watching the boy try to pull his wrists out of the microbots grasp to no avail. "You're lying."

"No I'm not! We, uh, we have a cat named Mochi?" Tadashi said nothing. "Your friends! Friends, you have friends! Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Fred! They're all waiting for you!"

Tadashi then stomped on Hiro's stomach, the boy crying out in pain and holding back tears. "I'm your brother," Hiro continued with a hoarse voice. "Hiro Hamada."

"NO!" Tadashi screamed, lifting up his mask and revealing his scarred face to the boy before he got down on one knee and punched the boy's head. "You're not!"

Hiro said nothing then. He couldn't. His head was hurting too much. He couldn't even think of anything else to say, not that it would matter. He was beginning to believe that there was no saving Tadashi at this point. He was starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, his brother really was gone. It was as if he had died all over again.

Tadashi didn't want to listen to the boy's insane rambling. It was nonsense; all of it. There was no way this boy was making sense, and yet there he was acting as if he knew for a fact that he was speaking the truth. If this really was a lie then this boy was most certainly a fool for willing to die for it. He leaned closer to the boy, grabbing his hair and turning his head so he could see his eyes. "You're lying. And for what? What could you possibly get out of this? What's in this for you?"

Hiro squinted as he looked at his brother, the bright light form the sun plus the pain from having his hair pulled tight bringing him constant pain. He wasn't able to speak.

Tadashi was getting angrier, growling through clenched teeth as he dropped Hiro's head and punched him again, this time drawing blood. "Answer me!" Tadashi screamed. He had to have the answers. He absolutely needed to know why this boy, this young boy with a full life ahead of him, was willing to give his life just so he would believe him. Believe that his name wasn't Yokai, that Callaghan wasn't what he seemed, that he had another home and another family. Why would he die for this?

Hiro slowly turned to look at his brother, feeling the warm blood start to flow from his nose and down his forehead, the entire left side of his face sore from the beatings. "Because," he rasped out, "because…I want…I want my brother back."

Tadashi flinched in response. Even know the kid was willing to stick to his story.

"You don't want to kill me," Hiro spoke softly, mustering any strength he could to just talk to his brother, hoping that this small time he was taking to sit still and let him speak would be useful. "If you…if you could, you would have already done it. R-right?"

Tadashi raised his hand over Hiro's head, the microbots crawling over his arm and into his palm, forming a small rod that he surely intended to use to beat Hiro to the brink of death.

"Hey, hey hey wait! Wait!" Hiro's voice grew more alert, his heart rate increasing now more than ever. "Tada…Tadashi listen. You know me, I know you do."

Tadashi didn't know why he was waiting. The boy was obviously delusional, so why couldn't he finish the job?

"I used to go bot fighting. I made a small robot. Megabot. You found me," Hiro took a deep breath, unsure whether to look at the weapon or to look at his brother as he loomed over him, "you found me in that alley, remember? On your bike? You…you rescued me."

Tadashi's fist began to shake. His head was starting to hurt immensely and he had no idea why. He needed to finish this! Now!

"You used to call me names. Come on knucklehead, you gotta believe me."

Knucklehead? Why would he call him...?

Thing started to click.

Pieces of a puzzle were fitting together.

Tadashi dropped the weapon, which landed right beside Hiro's head, and stood up, backing away from Hiro and tripping over his own feet. Tadashi rolled over as he sat on his legs and grabbed his head, groaning through clenched teeth as his headache grew worse. Dear God it felt like his head was going to explode! Pictures started to appear in his mind. A bedroom. A hat. A school. A baby boy. A café. A girl with long blonde hair that held his hand. Tadashi almost screamed; everything frightened him. Nothing made sense anymore. He didn't know who to believe.

Through all of this, Hiro could see nothing. His head hurt too much to lift. He closed his eyes, knowing he wasn't going anywhere. All he could do was hear Tadashi cry out and hope that whatever he said to make him act like this, it was for the better. For a minute, Tadashi grew silent. Hiro honestly thought that he had been left there all alone. Baymax still hadn't come to his rescue and could only assume that he was still down there either still lying in the crater or fighting off the army of microbots. But then, Hiro heard footsteps dragging along the concrete.

"Hiro," he heard Tadashi say softly. Hiro opened his eyes and saw Tadashi standing over him, staring at him with a blank expression.

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked.

His brother said nothing, a pattern Hiro was almost getting accustomed to. Instead, his brother waved his hand over him and made the microbots move away from his wrists and ankles, Hiro instantly curling into a small ball and holding his aching and throbbing head. He wiped the blood off of his forehead, leaving a red smear on the back of his hand. He tried to stand but stumbled, only to have Tadashi grab his shoulder and help him up. Hiro used his thumb to wipe off some of the blood from his nose before looking at his brother.

"Tadashi?" he asked again.

"I don't know," he answered.

"What?"

"I don't know. I don't know who I am, or who you are. But," Tadashi sighed before continuing, "you seem…you seem like you know things I don't. You seem…sure."

Hiro slowly nodded. "I do, I do."

"It's gonna take a lot more than your talk to convince me," Tadashi stated, his grip on Hiro's shoulder tightening.

"Okay. Okay! OKAY! I have, I have proof!" Hiro shouted, his fear of his own brother quickly returning as he squeezed his shoulder. "I-I-I have pictures! Aunt Cass! Uh, your friends! They'll vouch for me, I promise."

Tadashi removed his hand from Hiro and got down on one knee, having to look up just slightly to look his brother in the eye. "Callaghan. Is he…" Tadashi paused, not knowing how to word what he was thinking of his former master.

Hiro stepped in, answering Tadashi's unfinished question. "No. No, he's a liar. He set you up. He's," Hiro gulped, trying to swallow his pain, "he's not a good guy, Tadashi. He's lied to you and tried to get you to hurt me. To do all of this!" Hiro motioned towards the destruction the portal was causing.

Tadashi touched the scarred part of his face as he looked at the chaos. "Did, did he do this to me?" he asked.

Hiro nodded slowly. "In a way, yes. He-he started a fire and,"

Tadashi stood up and moved away from Hiro, looking over the debris that was being sucked into the portal. Standing near the edge of the platform, Tadashi took off his mask and watched as the portal flickered off and started to fall, the three pieces each separating as they plummeted to the ground. They crashed, destroying everything they landed on, which was mostly the rest of Krei's building.

Hiro limped over to the edge, waiting for the dust to settle. As he waited, Baymax appeared and hovered beside him, one of his rockets sputtering and having trouble staying on, thereby making Baymax's flight shaky and unstable. "Baymax!" Hiro exclaimed as the robot landed.

Before Hiro could say anything else, Baymax looked Hiro over and stated, "Hiro, you appear to have several abrasions, bruises, and cuts on your face and…arms and…chest. I recommend immediate medical attention."

"There's no time for that, buddy," Hiro responded as he turned to see Tadashi raise his arm back, ready to throw his mask. "Don't!" Hiro said, reaching out for Tadashi. "We might need it."

Tadashi looked at the mask before letting his arm fall to his side, biting his lip as he walked over to Baymax. "Can he give us a lift?"

"Where?"

"Down."

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, yeah I think he can do that."

Instead of waiting for Hiro to climb onto his back, Baymax reached down and grabbed Hiro under his arms. Tadashi grabbed onto one of Baymax's arms and held tightly as the large robot carefully flew off of the platform and landed safely on the ground.

Almost immediately, Hiro was greeted by his friends who were all worried when they saw how bruised and beaten he was.

"Oh my God, dude, are you okay?" asked Wasabi.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Honey said, hesitantly checking Hiro for any more cuts or bruises they might not be able to see.

Gogo looked at Tadashi with furious anger in her eyes, hissing through her teeth as she pointed at him. "You," she said as she walked closer to him. "You stupid, horrible, son of a bitch!" Gogo punched Tadashi's jaw hard, making the teen stumble for only a moment as he grabbed his jaw and moved it around, hoping he didn't lose any teeth.

Before Gogo could hit him again, Hiro moved away from his friends and hurryingly moved his hands between them, forcing a separation between the two before another fight was started. "Stop! Gogo, stop! He's alright! I got through to him!"

Gogo didn't listen to what Hiro had to say at first, but when she noticed that his mask was off and in his hand, and the fact he hadn't yet made any attempt to hit her back, she started to back off. She looked down to Hiro. "You sure?"

"He did this," Hiro pointed to the fallen portal, now in pieces. "Not me."

"Seriously?" Fred asked, the rest of the group slowly and warily making their way closer to Tadashi.

Hiro nodded. "Seriously."

Tadashi looked at the group, wondering what all they might have to say. "So, you guys are…who, exactly?"

"You don't remember us?" Wasabi asked.

"I'm having enough trouble buying the fact I have a brother named Hiro and that my name isn't Yokai, so you'll have to forgive me for not immediately knowing who any of you are," Tadashi snapped.

"It's okay," Hiro said, placing a comforting hand on Tadashi's arm. "It'll just, um, take some time." Hiro pointed to each member of the team. "That's Gogo," the girl waved when Hiro said her name, "Wasabi," the larger man nodded. Hiro went to point to Honey, but Tadashi stopped him and stepped forward, pointing at Honey as he spoke.

"Honey…right?"

The girl looked between her friends, unsure of how to respond at first. "Uh, yes? H-how, how did you know?"

Tadashi shrugged, unsure really how he knew that right off the bat. "Lucky guess?"

Hiro could have sworn he saw Honey Lemon blush just a little, which he didn't understand at all given the circumstances they were in, "And this is Fred."

Fred gave his own little wave to Tadashi when Hiro mentioned him. Lifting up his mask, Fred smiled and said, "It's good to see you again, man."

"Wasabi? Gogo? Are those your actual names?"

"Nicknames, actually," Fred answered. "Courtesy of yours truly."

Tadashi stared at Fred with a blank expression for a moment. "Uh-huh," he replied with a nod. "Did, uh, did I have a nickname?"

Fred shook his head. "Not yet."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." To his surprise, the group gave a small chuckle. Even Gogo at least smirked and rolled her eyes.

"It's good to have you back," Wasabi said, patting Tadashi's shoulder.

"It's good to be back?" Tadashi answered, unsure of what to make of this entire situation.

"No," a voice called out from behind the vigilantes. "No, no, no, NO!"

They all turned to see Callaghan advancing for them, glaring only at Tadashi as he spoke. "What did you DO?"

"Stay back, Tadashi," Hiro said as he stood in front of his brother, the rest of his friends following.

"What did you DO!?" Callaghan repeated.

Honey Lemon was the first to step forward. "He did what he had to do! He stopped your machine and remembered who he was!"

Callaghan stopped just a couple feet from the group, at first saying nothing. But soon, he started to chuckle, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Who he was? Who he WAS? Look at him! Look at who he is now! Yokai, you know better than this!"

Hiro turned around and looked to his brother. "Don't listen to him, Tadashi."

Tadashi looked at his brother, not knowing what to say or do. He just listened to what Callaghan was saying, despite the fact more and more of him was beginning to think that Hiro was right and Callaghan really was to blame for all of this.

"Tadashi this. Tadashi that. Listen to the boy, Yokai! He's clearly delusional! They all are! This is just some lie they've concocted to get you to listen to them! To think you're one of them so they can snatch you away from me! They don't believe in the good we're doing!"

"Good?" Tadashi asked, glaring back at Callaghan. "What good? Destroying this building, putting who knows how many people in danger? In fact, if what they say is true, then what else have you lied to me about?"

"Yokai!" It was the first time Tadashi had ever spoken out against Callaghan. He knew right then and there he was beginning to lose him, and if he didn't do something now, all of his hard work and planning would be for naught. "Just come with me, and I'll explain everything!"

"He's lying," Gogo said as she cracked her knuckles. "And I don't know about you guys, but I'm through listening to his bull."

"Oh for Pete's sake, enough of this!" Callaghan stared to advance again, but was soon blocked by Honey Lemon, stepping in front of the old man before he could take another step.

She folded her arms as she threatened the man, "I think it's time you leave. Better yet, you can just wait here until the police show up."

Callaghan wasn't going to tolerate any of this nonsense. "Out of my way, girl!" he said as he tried walking around her, only to have the girl step in front of him again and again. It was then that he lost his patience and smacked the girl's face before grabbing her shoulders and tossing her aside, the girl almost tripping over the debris. "Yokai, enough of this! We're leaving, now!"

Tadashi's mouth hung open slightly as he watched Honey rub the red mark on her cheek. Clenching his fists tight, he stepped through the group of friends protecting him and grabbed Callaghan by the throat. His grip tightened as he lifted the man off of his feet, breathing heavily as he watched the man gasp for air.

"Tadashi, no!" Hiro shouted as he ran for his brother, grabbing his arm and trying to pull it away from Callaghan's throat. Tadashi only grabbed the older man with his other hand, ignoring his brother's pleas. "Tadashi, stop! You can't do this! You can't kill him!"

Callaghan scratched at Tadashi's arms, his legs kicking violently as he tried to escape his former asset's grip.

"Tadashi!" Gogo called out. "You have to let him go!"

Wasabi stepped up and placed both hands on Tadashi's shoulders. "Don't do this man! You're better than this! Just let him go!"

Callaghan's legs were starting to stop shaking; his arms were beginning to fall limp. It wasn't until Tadashi sighed in defeat did he release the man who fell to his knees as he gasped loudly for air.

"Hey," Tadashi said, getting the man's attention. Callaghan looked up to see Tadashi stare right back at him. "Don't ever touch my friends again." With that, Tadashi punched Callaghan's head, the man falling limp and bothering the team no more.

Honey rushed to the man and knelt beside him, sighing in relief as she looked to her friends. "He's breathing," she assured as she stood up. "The police should be here soon. What do we do with him?"

"Well, hand him over of course!" Fred announced.

"But how do we explain Tadashi?" Gogo asked. "He's the one that did all of this."

"But they don't know that," spoke Tadashi, kneeling down beside Callaghan. Tadashi snapped the transmitter in two before placing the mask by Callaghan. He then took off his trench coat and laid it on top of Callaghan's unconscious body. "The reports will say a masked mad attacked this place. So that's what we'll give them."

"You think they'll believe that?" asked Hiro.

Tadashi nodded as he stood upright. "They have to. Everyone left so quickly, it's not like they were going to know who was under the mask anyways. Besides, Callaghan was going after Krei in the first place. Everything should resolve itself."

Honey snapped her fingers in realization. "Krei. What about Krei? What do we do with him?"

"I'm fine, by the way!" the man in question called out, the group turning around to see the man dusting off his suit. "Look, I don't know who the heck the guy in the mask is. I think I'd recognize a face like that."

Tadashi felt like spitting on the man's shoes.

"But," Krei continued, "I'll have no problem saying all of this was Krei's doing."

"Really?" asked Wasabi.

"Don't get me wrong though, I know why he went after me. I'm not an idiot. But I do know that this man put me, you, and everyone else here in danger. Not to mention all the damage he caused."

"Hiro," Baymax spoke, grabbing everyone's attention. "When I had fallen, my scanners were starting to malfunction. They said that there was someone inside the portal."

"What?" Hiro asked. "Who? Who? Did you get a good read on them?"

Baymax paused for a quick second, remembering what his scanners had picked up. "A young woman. Mid-twenties. She seemed to be unconscious."

Hiro turned to Krei. "Can we rebuild the portal?"

"What?"

"The portal! Is it possible we can rebuild it? Maybe we can get that woman out of there!"

"Uuhh," Krei turned around to look at the destruction, shaking his head as he shrugged. "I mean, it's possible. But there's no way of knowing if she'll be alive by the time we reach her."

"Well, it's a portal, right?" Fred asked. "I mean, if its purpose was to transport something from one place to another, but you don't have another place for that thing to go to, then they should still just be sitting there in a timeless space, right? Like an in-between zone. Time doesn't work through transportation portals. So this girl, maybe she might still be alive but like, in a coma or something. Not aging or needing food or anything."

The rest of the group stared at Fred, wondering where this sudden burst of genius had come from. Tadashi on the other hand just looked at Fred as if he were crazy. Well, crazier than he had first thought.

"What?" Fred asked.

"You know," Krei said after having thought it over for a moment, "that might be possible. Theoretically, anyways. I mean the concept is that there really is nothing between one portal and another besides what you put there, so it sense to assume that time isn't a factor either."

"Where the hell did you come up with an idea like that?" Gogo asked Fred.

"Saw it a comic book once. 'The Spectacular Maroona'!"

"Oooooof course he did," Gogo said with an over-exaggerated nod.

"Were you really expecting any other kind of answer?" asked Wasabi.

"Alright," Hiro spoke, "now we just gotta rebuild that portal."

"No problem," Krei answered. "I did it before, I'm sure I can do it again."

The group went silent as they heard the oncoming sirens of police cars, ambulances, and fire truck's. "We need to get out of here," Honey told the group.

"Baymax, can you give us a lift, buddy?" Hiro asked.

Baymax looked at the group. "Yes. I think I will be able to give everyone a…lift. Where would you like to go?"

"Up there," Tadashi answered, pointing to a nearby building that was at least twenty stories high. "That rooftop. We can make sure they get Callaghan from there."

Wasabi nodded as he responded, "Yeah. Yeah good plan. Good plan."

"Good luck," Krei said as he ran towards the sirens.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Tadashi told the group.

Baymax the carried the group away from the devastation and up to the rooftop, all seven of them watching as the police came and took Callaghan into custody. The group, save Tadashi, let out a sigh of relief, knowing that their job was done.

"Hey," Gogo said to Hiro, "you gonna be okay?" she waved her finger in a circle around Hiro's head.

The young teen only smiled as he carefully touched the sore part of his face. "Yeah, uh, I think I might need to go to a hospital? I can't have Aunt Cass finding out about all of this."

"Then how are you going to explain him?" Wasabi asked, pointing his thumb as Tadashi, who looked at the rest of the group now knowing what to say or even do at this point.

"Uh, I found him," Hiro answered unsure if it was really the best idea, "Yeah, he uh, was here at the site and….uh…,"

Tadashi scoffed as he rolled his eyes. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Look, if you don't want this…this, Aunt Cass?" Hiro nodded. "If you don't want Aunt Cass to know about this whole hero thing you've got going on, then just say you and the rest of your friends were passing through when all of this started. You saw me and coaxed me out of whatever mind thing Callaghan had me on."

"You think she'll believe that?" asked Hiro.

"If I'm really her nephew, and she think's I've been gone for the past few months, I don't really think she'll ask too many questions," Tadashi answered with a smirk.

Hiro smiled back. It was the first time he had seen Tadashi smile in a long time. Hesitantly, Hiro wrapped one arm around his brother before pulling himself closer and hugging his brother. Ignoring the pain he was feeling in his chest as he pulled Tadashi closer, Hiro smiled even more, feeling a tear start to form in his eye. "I've missed you," he admitted.

Tadashi didn't know how to respond and looked to the rest of the team for help, who all looked at Hiro and then back to Tadashi, silently telling him to at least hug his brother back. Tadashi hugged Hiro back with just one arm, not because he was told to, but because after a moment of thought, he realized he wanted to. He had to. More and more of his former self was coming back to him, but he couldn't quite yet tell what to make of all of it. What he could decipher however was that this young boy, this young teenager was his real family. And he had been gone for months, his brother thinking that he had died. He obviously cared about him a lot and part of Tadashi was slowly accepting the fact that whatever love this boy had for him, he felt the exact same way.

Tadashi leaned down just a little and held Hiro with his other arm. "It's okay," he said calmly. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I swear," Hiro went on, "I'll help you remember everything. I don't care how long it takes."

"We'll help too," Honey chimed in, the rest of Tadashi's friends nodding in agreement.

Tadashi gave them a small nod as he smiled. "Thanks. I, uh, I appreciate it." He turned his attention back to Hiro, who still wasn't letting his brother go.

"I love you, Tadashi," the younger brother said, sniffing as he blinked away one of his tears.

The rest of the team, even Baymax, said nothing, letting the two have their moment.

Tadashi removed the black fabric from his head and tossed it aside, letting his head rest on Hiro's. "I love you too, bonehead." He had no idea where that name came from, or why he was so quick to admit to the kid he loved him, but it felt not only right but also necessary. It almost hurt him to see the kid cry like this.

Hiro didn't care if his friends saw him act like this; like practically a child. He was just happy he had his brother back. That was all that mattered right now.

Tadashi was back.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that was a thing. I wrote that thing. I hope you like the thing. Only one more chapter left!<strong>


End file.
